fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silore's Tale
(This story was posted by Muse and Shaun on the Utopia Skye forums beginning on February 9, 2005 with the last post on June 22 of the same year. It tells the story of the rebirth of the Muse/Elf Silore. It occurs after Atropo - The huntress seeking her prey) ---- She opened her eyes slowly. All around her the blue sprites danced and twirled and sounds of harmony were heard. Almost whimsical, chime like these sounds the sprites made indicated the harmonious balance in the world. Today these sounds were light hearted, almost jubilant yet peaceful. Lying in her bed she awoke slowly the sprites hovering over her shimmering blue light radiating out from them over her. Her eyes glowed soft white and she smiled as she sat up slowly in bed, completely relaxed, rested and rejuvenated. Sitting inher sleeping robes, Silore's white hair spilled long and luxuriously over her shoulders. Her lips the softest red were a perfect contrast for the bluish white that her skin glowed. Her ears now fully changed from her hibernation, were long and pointed back almost the same as all other kindred now. Her past never too distant from her memory, she knows of where she came... She can recall with perfect clarity her name whispered to her as if a forgotten memory "Adytaeon...." The spirits smile as she remembers that which she came from. Now she steps forward into that which she must go to... her new life. The mysteries of the past, the silent killer of a clan, the battles had, friendships lost, royal members of guards, still reside within her, but she has been reborn. Stepping off the side of the bed, putting her feet on the wooden floor, the noise of the inn comes to her slowly as if being filtered to not upset the balance of her wakeup. She hears the laughter of other elves, and hears the younger ones playing in the distance. Quickly she dresses in her hunting gear as she is eager to see once again the man who has only recently been reuinited with her. She closes her eyes as she speaks his name softly "Elindo... my brother". Whispered like leaves scuttling along the sidewalk the very words themselves have a magic to bring her a smile. Finished with her dressing she heads downstairs to greet the elves with warm smiles and soft whispers. Today is going to be a good day she muses... Nothing can compete with the love that Elune has given her in a brother she never knew she had. Heading to the front area, and speaking softly to the innkeeper she acquires a bag full of spring water for her journey. Her mind elsewhere, she purchases the water dropping the coin into the innkeepers hand without even a glance. The giant tree causes the ground to shake with every step it takes as it patrols the inn of Dolanaar in the Elven homeworld of the Eastern Kingdoms. The great protector always gets a bow of respect from Silore and he smiles upon her his branches shaking as he walk on by. All sorts of elves milling around the mailbox acquire her attention as she overhears some of their words... "there was an attack last night" a young man dressed in brown hunting shorts, and a dark leather vest spoke his panic evident. "They came right through and slashed everything in sight." Silore's eyes narrowed at this and she headed towards them, smiling at those she passed by. Joining them quietly she listened intently... "It was just awful" the woman dressed in a long gown with flowing blue hair said. She covered her face in her hands and continued whispering. "Undead" At this everyone all three of them and Silore gasped. Her mind was reeling with this. But the sprites had been so joyous today... How? with undead about?? She had to know more Jumping in unnanounced and uninvited she said "Hail good elves, what is this about the undead? here?" "Aye"the short one said. He was very young, perhaps in season 4, and his hand was firmly wrapped around a very rusty dagger. He showed her the blade and continued "If I'd have seen them, they surely would have been afraid". Such courage was a sight for her eyes and she smiled even as she saw his slight shudder. Courage born of fear... fire born of the heart. He would indeed make a fine warrior as he grew in season. "Were they slain" Silore continued asking the woman who continued crying softly. "y... yes. A paladin came through weilding a staff of fire and drove them back. But not before they took my Thalto" She cried openly and Silore couldnt help but put her hand on the woman's arm. No words could comfort in the face of such a loss. It didn't matter who the person was to this elf, but they ahd been a part of her life and would be missed. Silore continued seeking more information "Please, I know this is hard, but can you tell me who this paladin was that I might seek to aid such courage". The young man spoke first "Her name is Caliope... She is from a clan of the Valiant Knights of Skye. She is still here somewhere I believe. I think she stayed her last night making potions and the like for those who would stand at the lines while she gathers more help". Her continued as he watched her "And I intend to join her, the fight was... beyond amazing. She came through her fire scorching whomever it touched. She wasn't the only one mind you, but her eyes... " he stopped lost in thought before continuing "they were ones you would see of a warrior and she weilded the light at her command. " "How many undead were there"Silore asked. "Too many if you ask me", the woman cried quietly "but only three.....for now" "Many thanks Gentle sirs and ma'am, your information is most appreciated". Silore bowed and addressed the woman "May Elune guide you in the light of comfort and heal your heart with peace" The woman nodded and the two men gathered in closer to her and put their arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Family, Silore thought, what a beautiful thing. Her thoughts turned again to Elindo. She was anxious to meet with him again and perhaps they could journey together to meet this "Caliope". Perhaps they could speak with her directly and see who she really was. Silore breathed deeply of the fresh morning air, listening to the sprites sing their tune of joy, perhaps because the battle was won. She wondered though, if they knew it had just begun. Taking a deep sigh she stepped down the front steps of the inn to find Elindo that they could continue to learn of their past, and speak with this paladin, to see about their future. ---- Deep in the forests of Darkshore, a young man sat on the ground, leaves forming a carpet beneath him. His long blue hair ran to about the middle of his back, and his deceptively young face seemed only to be of about 20 seasons. His bluish skin matched the colors of the shadows perfectly, and someone walking even 5 feet away would have to look hard to see him. He had sat in that same spot for hours, the air around him shimmering every now and then, as if with intense heat. But there was no visible fire, and no apparent reason for his silent meditations. Slowly, the man opened his eyes. They were not the eyes of mortals, but the eyes of a power that had chosen of its own accord to take on a mortal form. They glowed with a bright white light, like the center of a star, and they saw more than mortal eyes could ever perceive. Without standing up, the man moved some leaves aside and gathered a palmful of dirt, which he blew gently off his hand. He studied its movements through the air intently, before shattering the silence with a sigh and standing up. The long staff on his back bumped gently against him, while his green and brown clothing and armor shifted noiselessly. The birds in the nearby trees paid no attention to him, continuing to sing their songs of love and woe to anyone who would listen. He had been hiking through the forests of Darkshore and Ashenvale for a fortnight now, seeking the source of a corrpution that was rapidly spreading across Kalimdor. He had managed to begin the creation of a cure, using some exotic ingredients, but the forests could not be purified without an identification of the source of this evil. However, now was not the time for his work as a Druid of the Cenarion Circle. While meditating, in communion with the Druids of the Emerald Dream, the wind had delivered him a message. It was quite tired from its long journey from the base of Aldrassil, so it was no longer sure of details, but it was positive that his sister, Silore, sought him. His only clue was that she was on Teldrassil, so to Teldrassil he would go. Reaching into a pouch on his waist, the strange Night Elf drew out a small piece of wood with a strange marking carved on it, which he dropped onto the spot of his meditation. Turning to face West, the man lept into the air, fluidly turning into a large cat, almost resembling a saber-toothed tiger. Almost, because no saber-toothed tiger ever had fur as blue as this one, with marks like this, or with eyes that shone with some otherworldy light. The cat made good time through the forest, and attracted no attention from some of the less friendly denizens as it melded with the shadows of the trees. Within minutes it arrived in a small fishing village, and trotted past several sentries and merchants until it reached the dock, where it promptly returned to a more human shape. A nearby Sentry bowed, saying "Greetings Elindo, Druid of the Circle. I wish to thank you again for your assistance last week." Elindo smiled at her, a little tiredly "It was my pleasure. Curing the deer was the least I could do for you." The sentry smiled back at him, delight literally shining in her eyes "Well, because of your actions, the meat of the forest is safe for us to eat again." She stopped and turned as a boat came by, checking to make sure it looked good. Apparently assured of its authenticity, she turned back to Elindo and bowed again "May Elune light your path, honored one." Elindo bowed to her as well, and raised his hand in benediction "May the blessings of the forest go with you, and may Cenarius keep you safe in these troubled times." Elindo went to stand on the deck of the boat, and greeted the captain warmly as they sailed from Auberdine. This boat, with any luck, should bear him to Rut'theran, and closer to Silore. ---- Traversing the Great Sea The afternoon sun shone down upon Silore’s hair casting a blinding white light to radiate almost around her entirely. She felt refreshed in the afternoon sun…alive even, despite her treacherous journey ahead of her. The city around her was bustling with activity as people went to and fro seeking training, selling their wares or seeking the comfort of the temple gardens. Darnassus was indeed a majestic city. The marble columns sparkled brightly and the glowing water that the city seemed to float on was such a serene shade of blue. The grasses around each terrace were a lush green, almost velveteen in their thickness. Silore loved to walk barefoot among these grasses. They reminded her of her former home… The grass cool to her elven feet, bent underneath her as she walked smiling at passerby and breathing the fresh air of the elven lands. She came upon the mailbox outside the inn where a stout dwarf with wild red hair stood by. He looked at her and smiled wide his rosy cheeks lighting up with joy as if he knew her. “How are ye lassie?” he winked at her then, his face turned upwards to her being that he was 1/3 the height she was. “My neck be hurtin starin up at yer beauty like this, but aye it be worth it!” he laughed then and she smiled at him as well. Silore chuckled warmly at him. She was wearing her traditional leather hunting gear and she knew that while it was effective at protecting her, it was not a sight that inspired poets to write of beauty. Of this, she was certain. Her dark burgundy leather tunic was worn a bit and her black leather pants were as well. Her shoulder pads provided ample armor but were a different color from the rest of her armor, as she had taken them from a horde undead that she had come across. This undead, she nearly spit the words out of her thoughts, was foolish enough to chance a battle with her and my blade, she thought to herself. As she had leaned down to the dying undead warriors face her nose had wrinkled up with the foul stench of this horde filling her nostrils. She spoke to him in her elven tongue of how his entire race would be wiped out by people just like her and as he gasped his last breathe she ripped his armor from him as well as his talisman necklace. That she kept hidden for it had to be disenchanted. She sighed to herself lost in her thoughts momentarily as she realized she had yet to find a mage who could disenchant it for her. Oh well, in time, she thought turning her attention back to the dwarf before her. She spoke softly her voice almost as light as the breeze to this dwarf. “Ahhh many thanks master dwarf, your compliment brings a smile to my face today”. She leaned forward a bit to the short mailbox, withdrawing a piece of parchment in anticipation of the letter she would be writing. She noticed then that the dwarf was the same height as the box and as she stood back up parchment in hand, she smirked at him slyly. He caught her glance and without missing a beat stepped up to the plate offering the punchline of her joke before it was spoken. “Don’t be mistaken my height for the size of my character lassie, I may be short, but I am ALL Dwarf” and with that he puffed his chest out, his cheeks expanding and turning the brightest red as he did his best to flex for her. Silore laughed aloud covering her mouth with her hand as she watched his face turn redder and redder while he hoped she would turn away so he could breathe. Finally to her amusement he exhaled loudly his puffed up chest deflating as quickly as he had made it prominent. “Bah who needs a big chest anyway, I got plenty of character and a lot of charm!” He smiled at her and offered a bow to her. “I am Dwogart, and I am pleased to meet you” he said to her She bowed in return clasping her hands together and bowing her head “I am Silore and I am equally pleased to meet you master dwarf”. “Well I best be off, got to slay some grellkin” He adjusted his belt and patted the gun at his side continuing “Aye these grellkin be fixen to give me their earrings,” he turned his head to the side as he thought further “or if not, then they’ll be fixen to give me their ears!” He grinned, his mouth going upward in a crooked smile. Silore smiled at him again and put her hands in the air chanting quietly for a moment. She placed a spell over him her hands glowing pink as she placed the mark of the wild and then glwoing a golden color as she placed throns around him protecting him for a time. “Be well master dwarf” she said, and she bowed again to him. He eyed her again and winked before heading in the direction she had just come from to the warriors terrace. No doubt to acquire more ammunition for the grellkin she thought. They were a devious little sort of demon. Mischievous is more like it, she thought to herself. Silore herself had helped a trapped elf by putting a stop to a few grellkin on her way to Darnassus. The grellkin guarded the ruins near Auberdine and while they could be nasty with their bites and nips they were hardly as fearsome as some of the other demons of the area. Indeed they were nothing but an annoyance compared to that which she would fight on her path to the human lands. She had been tracking the woman known as Caliope and the latest word on her was that she had returned to the human lands. This put an enormous burden upon Silore, as the human lands were separated from her by the territories of the horde. The very mention of the horde caused a shudder to course through her even as she bent again withdrawing her feather to start her letter to Elindo. Brother I must travel to the lands of the human. It is a dangerous journey I know but the woman of light named Caliope is there. I must seek her. There is a kinship I feel with her not unlike the kinship I felt with you before my hibernation. I must continue my search brother and my thoughts will be with you everyday as I traverse the great sea. The night’s stars will carry my wishes to you and hope for your safe travels as well as my safe passage. In love and light ~Sil She folded the letter and sealed it with her wax. Dropping it into the mailbox she turned around to view Darnassus for the last time... well in a long time anyway. She adjusted her dagger and bags so they were firmly on her back and began to close her eyes and concentrate on her form. With a shimmer of magic causing the air around her to ripple, her body began to reshape itself into that of a sleek dark cat. The fur on her shoulders as she was transformed, was that of a midnight blue almost black, and her teeth reshaped into the very sharp razors that put fear in anyone she had to use them on. Her eyes continued to glow, their white light penetrating into the very souls of those she spoke with. Gathering her senses about her she stretched fully before taking off running for the port to the Rut’Therian village where a boat awaited her and hopefully her destiny. ---- “I’m late, I’m late … for a very important date…” The rhyme floated around Silore’s mind as she began to wake slowly. The waking process of rebirth is always hard and affords only a limited amount of memory. Why this child’s memory remains in her mind she doesn’t know. She just knows it enough to repeat it even with her eyes closed, not fully awake yet. Soon enough the energy will pass through her and bring her to complete consciousness, but for now she must wait. Knowledge must be imparted first, to her task at hand. In previous lives, Silore was known by two names… the first Adytaeon, and then Silore as the muse/elf came into the path of her destiny. Even then the elven form of Silore was incomplete. She was only the stepping-stone to become the perfect vessel to house the essence, the very “magic” of the muse. And so in days of darkness while she waited to wake, the essence of the muse was imparted to her sleeping mind, along with the importance and absolute first priority of her life… her mission to complete. The mission being: Return Caliope’s muse to her. “I’m late…. I’m late….” The download of information finishes as she speaks the words again. Soon breathing normally she rests peacefully again, her mind stretching and flexing even in the hibernation. Her body is strong, her skin milky smooth, her muscles growing with every second she breathes. Her hair is fanned out on the table she lays on, a bright white color that nearly glows with radiance. Her robe a light blue and gray serves as only the lightest protection against her fragile skin. Behind her closed eyes, movement could be seen as they fluttered back and forth processing the information as it was received to her. The origins of the muse/elf are unclear but what is known is that Silore is the reincarnation of Adytaeon. However Adytaeon knew not her purpose in this world. The second reincarnation of who she was became known as Silore. The integration of this sister back into the muse family never became complete before her untimely passing and it is that passing that is unclear. This knowledge as little as it is, is not passed to the third reincarnation, for as young and weak as her mind is in it’s growth stage she would collapse seeing it. But what is passed immediately to her is her light. The origin of all that is light is the torch of the soul and she will carry it, as did the other two. An audible click starts a count down, 5…the lights turn on in the chamber where silore lays, 4…Oxygen is passed through the vents to remove traces of any sedative, 3…a small charge is passed through the single connector attached to her hand creating a small shock to her system, 2…Data is fed to her that she must get up “I’m late, I’m late, she begins to speak whispering, 1…the alarm goes off and suddenly… Her eyes flutter open revealing the brightest yellow. Rolling from side to side she takes in her surroundings of the white room. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out yet as speech will come consciously to her next. Sitting straight up quickly she breathes deeply inhaling the readily available air. Awareness of where she must go passes to her and she lowers hear head accepting this path. Soon the stiffness of her person, the stiffness of her personality will wear off and when people are ready to see her again, she will walk, talk and act just like them. But... in her heart, she will house the single most important thing that can save a few precious people. “I’m late….” She says, but her words come out broken and her she falters awareness still seeping in to her groggy mind. “No…” she blinks her voice becoming stronger with every word. “No, I’m not late” Breathing deeply again she states, “I’m READY” She looks up at the device lowering from the ceiling that begins to glow a bright blue. Soon a cone of blue light envelops the elf druid and the noise of wind is heard as Silore disappears from where she sat. The third…has been reborn. Category:Warcraft Skye RP